


How a werewolf finds his true love

by FrenchDreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bottom David Karofsky, Come Kink, Fluff, Human David Karofsky, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rimming, Top Sebastian Smythe, Werewolf Sebastian Smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: Sebastian is a werewolf, a gay one. He has never been told that his mate can be a man and believes the only mate he could have should be a female werewolf.David is a human, struggling with his own sexuality. He doesn’t even know that werewolves actually exist out of the sci-fi books. Even less that werewolves are a bit different from what he can read in the books.





	How a werewolf finds his true love

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's been a very long time, right? And I know, I should be writing something else totaly. Like my The Rose and The Fox verse, or the promised Melody's story from Sebastian and Charlie's point of view but hey, here's a very old and very kinky story that slept in my drive for a long time.

Every werewolf knows that they’ve got a mate somewhere. Someone just made for them and once they meet them, they’ll end their lives together. That’s a known fact, every males of the pack are waiting for their perfect female to show up and carry their pups and make them happy forever. They also all know that the only way they’ll know they’d found they’re perfect match will be while fucking her, when their knot will be swelling inside her to keep the semen securely inside her belly and make sure it stays long enough to breed her.

Sebastian knows that very well. Knows that mates keep locked together for an entire night the first time it happens, the male coming several times before the knot finally disappears. He knows from the stories he’s been told by mated couples in the pack that it’s fucking magical when it happens. That it feels fucking good to be connected like that together. That it’s a perfect moment to get to know each other. Well, between all that times the male will come, emptying all he’s got into that perfect body just made for him.

And knowing all that hurts. Because Sebastian is not attracted to the females of the pack. Or to any female werewolf for what it matters. Sebastian is attracted to males. Has been since the first time he ever started to be sexually active. So he knows he can’t find his mate, because he simply can’t bring himself to fuck a female. Let alone enough females to finally find the right one.

He knows he’s not really alone. There are other males like him, there’s one of them in the pack; an older were who never found his mate. Nobody talks about it, most of the pack assumes that he just never got lucky enough to find his mate. But he saw what Sebastian was going through and talked to him about the Scandals. Told him that if they never could find their mate, they could at least have some fun with other males like them.

So Sebastian starts going to the Scandals, almost every night, founding men to fuck or to get fucked by. It’s nice, it’s a good feeling to come undone under someone else's touch. But Sebastian feels empty, sad. Knowing he’ll never have a mate and live an entire life alone with no pups, no family of his own hurts him more and more every day.

That day, when that guy came behind him, while he was choosing a song at the jukebox and asked him “So, how do you get a guy to like you?”, all he could focus on was his scent. His human scent. Sebastian got jealous of the guy because love is so much simpler for humans. They can love someone without being mates. They can love more than one person in the world. They don’t have to find THE perfect match to live a happy life with a happy family. And that guy, he doesn’t even know how lucky he is to not be a werewolf. All he sees in Sebastian is that he’s popular and gets males to fuck with him easily.

That’s why Sebastian snaps at him, gets mean with him. And fuck, that look on him when Sebastian tells him to stay in the closet, the same look on the puppies’ faces when they get kicked by their mums for doing something wrong, that look would be fucking adorable to Sebastian if he wasn’t so mad at him. But right now, Sebastian is just mad that that human doesn’t know he’s so lucky to be human and he just walks away, searching for a good werewolf to fuck until they can’t breathe anymore.

It’s been a long two months since this human came to talk to him and Sebastian isn’t getting happier of his life. He didn’t count how many males he has fucked or let fuck him. It sure is a lot, but who cares? He’ll never have his mate, his true love, his family; he’ll die alone, like these old solitary wolves in the humans’ books. He never fucks with humans. Not that he could lose control and turn them, that is an old fantasy that humans have about werewolves but werewolves only bite to kill their preys to eat or when they feel their babies are in danger. Males bite in an other circumstance, once, that first night with their mate, they bite her the first time they come when their knot swells, to claim her as their own. But no, werewolves don’t lose control and shift when they have sex, they don’t bite humans without reason and most importantly, their bite can’t change humans into werewolves. 

No, if Sebastian never fucks with humans, it’s because he knows gay humans can have a happy family life with love and that just makes him so frustrated that he can’t have that in his life. Most of the time, it’s not difficult to keep away from humans. But that one, the one with the cute face even if he’s definitely bulkier than Sebastian, he doesn’t seem to get that Sebastian really doesn’t want him.

Sebastian doesn’t know what kept him from the Scandals for two months. To be fair, he hasn’t cared at all, he was quite happy that the guy let him be since that night. Seeing him again is not a good feeling for Sebastian, especially when the guy comes to seat beside him at the bar and asks him if he can offer him a drink. He smells different than the first time they met. There’s a scent Sebastian can’t quite understand, something like death. That doesn’t keep him from being mad at him, mad that he could have what Sebastian will never have and keeps losing his time talking to him while he could have love with an other human.

“I’m sorry, what didn’t you understand last time we talked?” Sebastian snaps.

“Well, you mean, beside the fact that you never answered my question in the first place?” the guy asks.

“I answered your question. I told you that you could never get a guy to like you.”

“Yes. I got that really clearly, thanks. But that wasn’t my question. I didn’t ask you if I could, or to teach me how to get a guy to like me. I asked you how YOU get a guy to like YOU.”

“I don’t. I don’t want a guy to like me, I just want a guy to fuck relentlessly once before going back to my pack.”

“Your pack?” the guy asks, intrigued.

“My life, I meant my life.”

“You’re kinda weird. That’s the first time I hear someone tell pack when they meant to say life.” The guy says with a laugh.

“What do you want from me David?”

“How do you know my name is David?” the guy asks, startled.

“You told me, obviously. That’s not the question.”

“No, I never told you. You never let me talk long enough to tell you my name.”

“I don’t know, I must have heard the barman calling you, or something.” Sebastian says, trying to hide the fact he probably overheard David’s name when he shouldn’t have if he had had human senses. 

“Yeah, sure. And you remembered it because I’m so definitely not attractive to you.”

“Oh, fuck off David. Just leave me alone, would you. I just need to find someone to fuck and you’re on the way.”

“Maybe not. Maybe I’m the one you’re looking for.”

“Oh yeah David, really? You want me to fuck you? That’s what you want? For me to fuck your virgin little ass and then dump you.”

“Why not? And what tells you I’m still a virgin.”

“Come on, don’t try to lie to me, it’s written all over your face.”

“And so what? What if I want you to be the first? What if you didn’t try but got me to like you.”

“You don’t even know me!”

“Then fuck me, let me get to know you.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“My dad won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon. Come with me and fuck me. You told it yourself, I’m ugly, I’ll never find love. I guess a good fuck with you is good enough for my first time.”

It’s not that the guy is ugly, far from it actually. He’s pretty handsome in his own way, actually, Sebastian would already be fucking him if the guy wasn’t human. He’s just human and Sebastian doesn’t fuck with humans; that’s all. He doesn’t fuck with people who could have what he’ll never have.

“Okay, let’s go to your home.” Sebastian finds himself answering.

Before he knows it, David has led him to his car and they’re heading to his home.

It smells human in this house. The scent is strong. And when David lets him in his room, there’s that faint smell of death. Sebastian brush that off, he’s got very powerful senses; that must be just a mouse or something that died behind a wall in David’s closet and that’s why he carries this smell with him. 

“OK, so, how do you want to do that?” David asks, already getting off of his shirt.

“How do YOU want to do that? It’s your first time, you should decide.”

Sebastian surprises himself saying that. He already fucked virgins before and never got worried to make it right for them. The fact is, Sebastian never see them as persons. He only sees a hole to fuck, or a dick to fuck him. He knows too well he’ll never have his happily ever after with any of them, so who cares who they are.

“Well, maybe you should get naked too to begin with.” David answers while his fully hard dick pops against his stomach.

Sebastian mouth waters and he gets back to the moment, getting out of his clothes too. It’s awkward, the werewolf and the human look at each other not knowing what to do next. It’s foreign to Sebastian. He’s always known what to do next. Even his first time, everything had come to him naturally, as if he had already done that for years.

“Uh… I think we need lube.” Sebastian says awkwardly.

“Yeah, right, lube. Yeah, lube, that’s what… we need.”

David goes to his bed, climbs on it and takes his bottle of lube from his nightstand. Sebastian goes to him slowly and seats on the bed.

“Have you ever fingered yourself David?”

“Uh… no. I tried once but, I never quite managed to find the right angle to make it right.”

“Well, it might hurt. Tell me if it’s too much okay?”

Once again, Sebastian is surprised by himself. Never before he even considered the possibility he could stop if the other wolf was hurt. He was fucking the guy and leaving, never looking back. But he always had fucked werewolves who could heal instantly. That must be why he worries about David, Sebastian tells himself. He takes the bottle of lube and coats his fingers.

David has settled himself on his hands and knees. Right, doggy style, that human doesn’t know who he took to his house. Sebastian places his left hand on David’s ass, ready to take the pain from the man if it gets too much for him and brushes his lubed fingers against David's hole. The human shivers at the sensation and Sebastian is caught in the moment. When he finally oh so slowly slides his finger in, David catches the sheets beneath him with his fingers.

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asks surprisingly worried.

“Yeah. Everything’s just fine. Don’t stop.”

Sebastian takes his time like he never has before. He just is caught in the little whimpers that escape David’s mouth any time he brushes the man’s prostate. He gets him all opened up and begging him to fuck him already before he finally gives in.

“Want to take an other position for the big journey?” Sebastian asks, not knowing how much his words are true.

“No, it’s okay dude. Just do it now.”

It’s only then that Sebastian realizes the guy doesn’t even know his name. And, yes, surprising again, for once, he seems to care that he’s going to take David’s virginity while the guy doesn’t even know what his name his. He shrugs that idea off and position himself behind the human, lining his cock with the loose entrance.

Slowly, very carefully, Sebastian pushes into the tight heat.

“Oh fuck, it hurts.” David whispers under his breath.

With human senses, Sebastian wouldn’t have heard that, but he’s a werewolf, so not only he hears it, but with his hands on David’s hips, he takes the pain away from the human, still thrusting in until he bottoms out.

“Holy god David, you’re so tight!”

“Yeah well, sorry, you know first time and all.”

“Don’t apologies, it feels really good.”

“I think you can move.”

“You’re sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

From now, Sebastian has decided to stop questioning why he worries so much for that human who could find love but has decided to throw himself to him. He has decided to simply enjoy the moment and reach his release.

“It’s okay, just move now.”

Sebastian starts thrusting in and out, so slowly. David is moaning under him, Sebastian is so turned on by the little noises escaping the mouth of the human. He growls under the effect of his own pleasure, sliding slowly in and out of that wonderful man beneath him. No questioning why he thinks about him as a wonderful man and not just a nice hole to fuck. Or a fucking human to get back to for being luckier than him. He’ll have plenty of time to think about it when he’ll have cum and gone home to his pack. 

“Is it good for you David?” Sebastian asks, pressing a little harder in him.

“Oh fuck, yeah.” David cries when Sebastian’s cock brushes against his prostate. “Oh yes, please, do it again, yes, right there, please please please, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Sebastian leans over David’s back, licks his neck before speaking right into the human’s ear, still thrusting hard in him, pounding relentlessly on his prostate.

“You’re so good for me David, taking me so well. If you weren’t so tight, I wouldn’t believe that I’m taking your virginity. You’re so beautiful David.”

“Oh fuck. I-I’m close. I’m so close man.”

“Yeah? Well come on David, let go. My wonderful David. Just let yourself go.” Sebastian says gripping David’s cock and stroking it while thrusting harder.

David comes in a cry, spurting his semen all over Sebastian’s hand and the bed sheets. That sends Sebastian over the edge, he stills deep inside the human and starts coming. That’s when things become… unusual. Sebastian feels his knot swelling at the base of his cock. Well, he supposes, it never happened to him before, obviously because he doesn’t have a mate. He tries to fight it, but his wolf is stronger, he feels his fangs growing longer and he can’t help it, he plunges them in the flesh of David’s shoulder, drawing blood.

When he comes back from his high, David is freaking out and struggling to try to break free from his grip.

“Fuck, man, are you crazy? That hurts. How is it possible you grow even bigger after coming? And why the hell did you bite me? You’re a freak. Get off of me, fuck, I can’t take it anymore, it fucking hurts.”

“I-I can’t David. Please, don’t move, just don’t move or it’ll hurt the both of us. I- can’t pull out now. I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to happen. Just don’t move okay. Promise you’ll don’t move so I can move my hands and take the pain away okay?”

“Take the pain away? What the hell are you?” David screams, still in pain.

“I’ll explain everything but please, let me take the pain away. I-I can’t stand knowing I’m hurting you.”

David just nods and Sebastian releases his grip on his hips, moving one hand on the small of David’s back and the other around the new wound on his shoulder.

“How-how do you do that man? What the hell are you?”

“Try to not freak out when I’ll tell you David?”

“I’m already freaking out. What could you tell me that would freak me out more dude?”

“Trust me, there’s a lot more. Actually, I’m kinda freaking out myself.”

“Come on dude, whatever you’ve got to tell, spill it.”

“Sebastian.” The werewolf lets slip, simply.

“A Sebastian? What the hell is that? Never heard about that kind of creature before. And I read a lot of sci-fi, so that’s saying something.”

“No, that’s just my name. Sebastian. I’m a werewolf.”

“A werewolf? Seriously? That really exists?”

“Yes, it does. We’re kinda everywhere. We’re three packs in Lima. Mine is the bigger.”

“And you bit me, son of a bitch. Is that what you do, fucking people and turning them into freaks like you?”

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry I bit you okay. I had never done that before. But we don’t turn people. We can’t do that. Humans think we can do that, but we can’t. We bite only to kill our preys or to defend ourselves when we’re in danger. Especially if someone threaten our pups.”

“I don’t think I’m a serious danger, so that means I’m your prey. Can you at least make it quick? I already almost died once, that’s not exactly an experience I was looking forward.”

“I’m not gonna kill you David. There’s a third reason why we bite. When we knot. It’s how we claim our mate.”

“When you  _knot_? Claim your mate? What the…”

“Can I try to move my hands? I think it should be okay by now. Your body should have stretched enough around it. Just tell me if it still hurts.”

“Yeah okay.”

Sebastian moves his hands and David lets out a little cry.

“It still hurts? Sorry, I’ll keep taking the pain away.”

“No, it’s okay. I mean, down there, it’s fine. Maybe just, my shoulder, that still hurts.”

“Oh, okay.” Sebastian mumbles, placing his hand around the wound again. “I’m sorry for that. I-I tried to fight it, but instinct was stronger.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because it wasn’t supposed to happen. Look, could we try to find a more comfortable position? Because for what I know, we’re stuck for a rather long time. I can’t pull out before my knot deflates.”

“I’m not sure it’s wise to try to move Seby. I think I can stay like this for half an hour. Yeah, I’m a teenager, I read porn.”

“You read human porn David. I know werewolves standards so I can tell you we’re probably stuck for way more than half an hour.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just try to move okay. Slowly. Let’s try to roll together on our left side okay. Do you think you can handle the pain on your shoulder just a bit? So I can help steady our hips together?”

They move very carefully, David whimpering in pain but they finally manage to get on their sides. Sebastian immediately puts his left hand around the wound and David sighs in relief.

“So, you always knot your hook-ups like that?”

“Never. Look, it’s not something I can control. Werewolves normally only knot with their mate.”

“Normally?”

“You can’t be my mate. First you’re human, I can smell it all over you, and it’s been never seen that a werewolf has a human mate. Secondly, mating is meant to be a bound to procreate. So unless you have to confess me you were born a girl and have an uterus, we obviously can’t procreate together.”

“Yeah no, sorry. 100% male.”

“I know David. I can smell it too.”

“You can smell a lot of things Seby.”

“Werewolf.” Sebastian says apologetically. “And by the way, I don’t wanna be rude but I think something died in this room. You carry the smell with you. And the smell is stronger now than when we first arrived.”

“I did.” David whispered.

“You did what?”

“Die in this room. Well, not really, more like almost. A few weeks ago. A part of me died. But, forget it, you probably can’t smell that since it’s not really dead.”

“What happened?”

“Why do you care? We agreed on a onetime thing. So as soon as your knot deflates, you’ll fly away.”

“Only if you want me to. You know, if I had known it was going to happen, I’d have insisted on an other position. One where I could see your face and look into your beautiful eyes.”

“They’re not beautiful. You told it yourself.”

“I was so wrong when I told you all that. I was mad at you because I was so jealous of what you could have that I could never have.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Love. A family. A future with someone by your side. I can’t have that. I could only have that with a mate, a female mate. And I’m so totally gay, I can’t sleep with women until I find her, the perfect one.”

“You shouldn’t be jealous of me. Because apparently, I fell for a big bad wolf who just knotted me, which is apparently the way wolves know they have found their mate, but still pretends I can’t be his. Life isn’t exactly easy on me here. And can you please stop moving your hips, because your ridiculously big knot is pressing just on the right place and giving me a brand new hard on.”

“Well, we’re stuck, better enjoy it don’t you think?”

“I’m sorry but if you’re going to bite me anytime I come, I’d like to pass on it.”

“Oh. Sure. But, I won’t. It’s a onetime thing. We bite just once. Because well, usually, we have sex with other werewolves so it’s more or less how we say with no words ‘oh fuck, we’re mates, better not move too much because I’ll fill you up with my knot, so if you move, I’ll rip you open with it.’”

“Which is probably very useful when you know it could happen in the first place. Please, just stop moving.”

“I wish I could, because apparently, my dick didn’t get the memo that you’re human and a man for fuck’s sake. It just… needs to fill you up again. Get a grip girl, he’s a man, don’t need to try so hard, you can’t knock him up.”

“And now, my big bad wolf is talking to his dick. Is that my life? Just out of curiosity Seby, if you don’t mind talking to the human you’re knotted to instead of your dick, for how long are we stuck like that? An hour? An hour and a half?”

“More like… All night long.” Sebastian answers, starting to stroke David’s cock while thrusting shallowly in.

David comes again all over Sebastian’s hand and Sebastian releases a new amount of warm semen inside his mate. 

“I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t know that was going to happen.”

Sebastian slowly licks at the wound he made on David’s shoulder.

“That tickles. What’re you doing?”

“I try to treat your wound as best as I can. I’m not exactly used to have to do that. Werewolves heal almost instantly.”

“So you have knots, you heal instantly, you can take the physical pain away. Have you got other superpowers?”

“You mean besides my extra senses of vision, smell, taste and hearing? No, I think that’s all.”

“Yeah, right, besides all that. We’re gonna have a problem though.”

“You’re stuck all night long with a mean werewolf who decided to fuck you only to get back to you for being a human. I don’t see how you could have a worse problem now.”

“Well, I do. Actually, I even see two things that can make it worse. First, as wonderful as it feels to feel your warm cum inside me, lying in my own cum all night is just gross. And, I suppose you werewolves have also a superpower over your bladder for that special night but I’m not a werewolf. I gonna have to use the bathroom soon. There’s no way I’ll just pee in my bed.”

“I guess… we should try to move to the bathroom then. Luckily we’re about the same height, we should manage if we go really slowly.”

It’s awkward, moving together to get up from the bed and walk toward the bathroom. Fortunately, that’s not too far from David’s bed. And it’s awkward too, to pee in front of a stranger. Even if said stranger is stuck deeply inside him.

Maybe it feels a little less awkward for David and a little more for Sebastian when the muscles working for the natural need results in the werewolf spilling again inside the human.

“How many times are you going to be at it exactly?” David asks.

“Embarrassingly too much I’d say.  Uh… while we’re here, do you have some human medicine for your shoulder? I don’t want it to be infected.”

“As if you cared.”

“You’re my mate, of course I care.”

“I thought I couldn’t be your mate since I’m not a werewolf girl.”

“Shut up and give me the damn medicine.” Sebastian growls.

“Oh calm down big wolf. We need to move to the right.”

They carefully go in the front of a small cabinet and their eyes meet in the mirror. 

“Hi.” Sebastian breathes smiling to David’s reflection.

“Hi.” David answers before opening the cabinet to take compresses, peroxide, ointment and some band-aid that Sebastian takes from him.

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to remove my hand, you’ll feel the pain again.”

“Do you feel it? The pain, when you take it away from me?”

“Yes, but just a little. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian removes his hand and David flinches slightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine Seby.”

Sebastian spills some peroxide on a compress and carefully cleans the wound with it. Then he applies the ointment, covers it with a compress and fixes it with the band-aid. 

“Here, that should heal quite quickly. Well, you know, for human speed.”

“I hope not too fast. As long as it’s here, I’ll know this night was not a dream.”

“You should want it to be a dream. A long very bad dream.”

“I like you Seby. Don’t fight Seby, you may not know how you got me to like you, but you did.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I didn’t. But we’ve been stuck together for… I don’t know how long because I never once thought about checking what time it was since all I could focus on was that I was going to lose my V-card to the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. But I think we’ve been stuck long enough to say I know you a little now and I like you.”

“You like me. You discovered that I’m a werewolf, I knotted you for the night and bit you like you were my mate, I told you that I accepted to have sex with you to get back to you for something you had no control over and you still like me.”

It’s not even a question. Sebastian knows, can hear the steady heartbeat that says David is telling the truth.

“Maybe more now that I know you. You’re a werewolf, and so what? To me you’re still a man hurting because you think you can’t have a family, can’t find love. Give me your hands.”

David grabs Sebastian right hand that is on his hip but he can’t grab the other one that is around his wound again.

“Come on; give me your hand Seby.”

“I can’t, if I move it, I won’t be able to…”

“Take my pain away, I know. It’s okay, I can handle it. It’s not that bad, just give me your hand.”

Sebastian hesitates a little more but finally gives his hand to David who takes it and squeezes it. He places both their hands flatly on his stomach before talking.

“I know that’s a little backward but I’d really like that if you’d accept to go on a date with me you know, when we can walk separately again. And clothed.”

Sebastian doesn’t answers, starts rutting in David again, as little as he can with the knot keeping him from doing wide thrusts.

“Oh fuck, you’re a very horny werewolf.” David whispers, starting to get hard again.

“Hey, you can’t blame me, I just found my mate, I just try to give him my best babies. Besides, I don’t need to see it to feel that you like it too.”

They move slowly together, David reaches his hard cock and strokes it. They watch in each other’s eyes in the mirror all along. They come again together and David is so full of Sebastian’s cum by now, they can feel it under their hands on his belly.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” David jokes.

“If I could actually knock you up, you should be more worried by how many they will be than to know if they’re boys or girls.”

“What?”

“Werewolves, remember? We’re like something between humans and actual wolves. Any mated couple can have pups not only the Alpha; the females carry the babies for five months which is less than humans but more than wolves. And pregnancies with only one pup are rarely heard of. Three, is more common.”

“Good that I’m not a girl then.”

“So… now that your first problem is under control we should find a way for our other problem. Lying for the rest of the night in your cold cum isn’t exactly something I’m looking forward either. Especially since… Okay, I don’t see a nice way to say it so be prepared. That smell of death is getting stronger anytime you come. Will you tell me what happened?”

“Not today. Please, don’t make me talk about that today.”

“Okay, okay. Not today. Can we… try to find a place more comfortable than your soiled bed? Or at least try to change the sheets.”

“Yeah, change the sheets, I totally see us doing that with your dick up my ass.”

The two boys burst into laugh, watching each other in the mirror. 

“Yeah okay, you’re right, change the sheets is not an option. So what can we do?”

“Move to the spare bedroom with some towels so we can limit the mess if you keep making me come like a horny teenager.”

“Isn’t that what you are?”

“And that’s why we’ll take lots of towels with us. Better too much than not enough.”

That’s what they do, taking several towels with them, they move awkwardly to the spare bedroom, seat on the bed before rolling cautiously on their side and cover themselves with a blanket.

“Are you okay? Are you comfortable?”

“If I had known, I’d have chosen to face you so I could take you in my arms too. But other than that, I’m fine.”

“You seem tired; you should try to sleep a little.”

“No, I don’t want to. I’d rather talk with you if I’m going to have only one night.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk at our date. That is if your offer still stands.”

“Of course it does.”

“Then sleep my beautiful human mate.”

“Okay.” David says sleepily.

When the human wakes up about two hours later, Sebastian hums under his breath against his neck and strokes his belly absentmindedly. 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. How did you know I was awake?”

“Werewolf.” Sebastian says simply as an explanation. “I feel creepy.” He breathes out.

“Why?”

“Uh, you’ve been out quite a long time. I-I came again, while you were sleeping.”

“Horny werewolf.” David says, laughing.

“That should be me. I’m getting a little worried though.”

“What about?”

“Uh, female werewolves’ bodies are made to handle that night, to handle that much semen being spurted into them. I’m worried… What if you can’t?”

“What about stop worrying and see what happens when it happens?”

“You’re not afraid?”

“What time is it anyway? Are we stuck for a long time now?”

“I’d say it’s about 4 in the morning. We’ll be stuck for probably 2 or 3 more hours. Let me time to come again like 4 more times.”

“I’m sure I can handle this. I mean, for what I felt so far, it’s not like a copious amount of it each time. By human porn standards about werewolves, you’re disappointing. You’d think you guys spurt like liters of it each time but actually you’re very close to what humans produce.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of how much I produce. I’d let you know I produce a very decent amount of sperm mister.”

“I wasn’t making fun. I was trying to reassure you that I can handle it. I can handle you as long as you don’t feel the need to bite me every time we have sex together.”

“I won’t. Promise. How do you feel? Do you need me to take the pain away for a little while?”

“I’m a big boy… But I could use a few minutes free.” David says, smiling even though Sebastian can’t see it.

Sebastian applies his hand around David’s wound and feels that indeed, the pain is lower now. David starts rocking his hips slowly, shallowly as to not pull on the knot.

“Ah, what are you doing?” Sebastian asks.

“Hush. At least I don’t do it while you sleep.” David answers playfully.

“Horny teenager.” Sebastian mutters.

“That should be me.” David says, taking a towel to place it in front of him to limit the mess he’ll surely be doing soon.

They move together slowly, but the werewolf cock brushes against the human’s prostate, building his pleasure slowly. David makes Sebastian put his free hand flat against his belly, his left hand covering the werewolf’s. With his right hand, he grips his dick and starts stroking it, in rhythm with the tiny thrusts of Sebastian’s cock into him. David comes first, with Sebastian’s name on his lips which pushes the werewolf over the edge and he’s coming again, with a cry of his lover’s name.

“I think I’m a kinky man because I love feeling how my belly is tense from your come.” David says gasping for air.

“Aw Davey, you wish you could actually bear my pups, having them making your belly all round, feel them all warm inside you?”

“I wouldn’t mind. They’d have your eyes I bet.”

“Okay, but then, they should have your smile.”

“As long as they have your sinfully beautiful long legs.”

“With your handsome strong arms.”

“And your dancing skills.”

“Your talent for football and hockey.”

“What do you know about my talent at football or hockey?”

“Duh, all the cups and medals in your room, obviously. Are they awards for losers who don’t know how to play?”

“Oh yeah, right. I tend to forget about them.”

“Aren’t you proud of winning them?”

“I am. It’s just, I don’t make a big deal of bragging about them, that’s all.”

“I don’t want to be rude but… could you throw that towel away. “

“Oh yeah, sorry.” David says, rolling the towel in a ball and throwing it in a corner of the room. “I have a theory. I think that part of me that died a few weeks ago, you’re pushing it out of me. Because you make me feel more alive than I’ve ever been.”

“Would explain why the smell is lighter now than it was the first time. I know you said not today, but promise me you’ll tell me what happened.”

“I will.”

“Where do you think I should bring you for our first date?”

“Nothing too expensive, I don’t have much money saved.”

“I don’t see the connection since I’ll be paying for you.”

“Why? Because you fucked me so I’m the girl in this relationship so you’ll be the one fucking me all the time and paying for me like a fancy bitch?”

“Hey, none of that mister. I’ll let you know I highly hope you’ll want to fuck me too because as much as I love topping, I also love bottoming very much. All different pleasures, all as much enjoyable and I want you to experiment all of these because they’re all amazing. And I won’t be paying all the time for you, but considering I pretty much tied you up to me for an entire night without warning before, I think it’s fair that I invite you for our next date. Plus, I think what you just said is kinda rude for girls.”

“Okay, you’re right.”

“So. Let me invite you for that date? You can plan and pay for the next one if you want.”

“There will be more than one?”

“I hope, since you wanna bear my babies.”

“It’d be OUR babies, not only yours.”

“Yeah, you're right, our babies. And then, I’ll have to bring you to my high school prom, and I’ll have to meet your parents and you get to meet mine. At one point we’ll have to tell your parents that I’m a werewolf, I hope they won’t freak out. Because I’d really like that, starting a family with you.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I blame it on you my sweet human.”

“Wherever you want.”

“What?”

“For our first date. Bring me wherever you want. If you’re the one inviting it’s only fair that you get to organize it as you wish.”

“All I wish is to make you happy.”

“You become very sappy Seby.”

“It’s all because of you.”

“Okay.” David says tightening his hold on Sebastian’s hand. “Seby?”

“Yes?”

“Have you slept?”

“No.”

“You should.”

“No, I don’t want to risk hurting you if I move in my sleep.”

“I won’t let you. My turn to stay awake while you take some rest.”

“Okay. But wake me up if you need anything.”

“Will do. Sleep now.”

Sebastian only sleeps for an hour and wakes to David’s muscles clenching around his cock has the human comes one more time. And as anytime that has happened during the night, Sebastian explodes in pleasure, filling David a little more.

“I fell less creepy now.” Sebastian mumbles sleepily.

“I’m sorry. But how long a guy is supposed to refrain from coming with a wonderful cock stuck inside him, doing some… things to his prostate?”

“I don’t know. Half an hour might be a good rating I think. How do you feel?”

“Good. I mean, I slept only two hours and I came what? Something like six times. I’m exhausted. But you’re with me so it’s fine.”

“Take your turn, sleep a little more. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Unless your knot has gone away by then.”

“No. I’ll still be here when you wake up, no matter what.”

When David wakes up again later, he doesn’t even realize at first that Sebastian is no longer stuck inside him. He just feels the hot werewolf pressed against his back.

“Hey, slept well?”

“You need to stop doing that, it’s freaking. We don’t all have these werewolves’ senses you know.”

“Sorry. At least, apparently I didn’t make you explode from inside with all the come I filled you with.”

“Not yet.” David jokes.

“Well, you know, it’s a onetime thing that night. It won’t happen again.”

“I thought you agreed on us dating.”

“Yes, I did, but that, being stuck all night, it happens only one time. Sex becomes a little more… normal after that. Well, I’ll knot anytime I’ll fuck my mate but the next time it’ll last just about half an hour.”

“Better be warned big bad wolf, I’m going to roll over now that I can.”

“Oh yeah? You will do that now?”

David rolls on himself to face Sebastian and brings his hand to the cheek of the werewolf. He strokes gently his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Hello Seby.”

“Hello Davey. How do you feel?” Sebastian asks, brushing the very abused hole of his lover who winces a bit.

“A little sore. But I’ll be fine.”

“I-I need to watch… down there. Make sure I didn’t damage you too much. Okay?”

“I’m fine, I swear.” David groans.

“I know, you must think it’s embarrassing but let me watch, please.”

David growls but rolls onto his belly, allowing Sebastian to watch. The werewolf settles between his legs and puts his hands on his ass. He makes sure to take the pain away so that he won’t hurt his mate more than necessary. He carefully parts the cheeks and looks at the red rim, all loose after being stretched so much for so long. He leans slowly in and licks at it, tastes his own cum along with what is purely David.

“Stop doing that. I told you I’m fine, I’m not hurt. I’ve been living 18 years with only human medicine and no werewolves’ powers.”

“But I like it Davey, you taste so good. Please let me.” Sebastian says pleadingly with his head settled on David’s back.

“I was talking about what you’re doing with your hands Seby. I’m not hurt, so quit doing this.”

“Sorry.” Sebastian says stopping taking the pain away from David. “Can I?”

“Yes.” David whispers.

Sebastian laps gently at David’s hole adding saliva, hopping it’ll help heal any damage he could have caused to the beautiful human who moans under his ministrations. Slowly, he kisses the way from the stretched hole to David’s neck. They stay like that, Sebastian lying on top of David, his hot breath against his neck. They don’t move, as if even without the knot tying them together, they can’t bring themselves to break apart.

“I should move. Clean up all that mess before my dad comes back home.” David finally says, not moving even a bit.

“Humm, I don’t wanna move.” Sebastian whines.

“Me neither, but I have to. My dad will be home soon.”

“Guess I should leave soon then.”

“Probably would be better.”

“Okay. Let me help you to clean up before.”

“Alright, let’s move.”

“Mmkay”

Sebastian gets up and David moves slowly up, wincing a little. In a heartbeat, Sebastian is by his side, hands on his hips but David bats his hands away.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. I’m sore but it’s bearable. Reminds me of that wonderful night so don’t you dare to do anything about this.” David growls.

Sebastian pouts; his expression like a kicked puppy.

“I don’t like to see you hurt.”

“I’m going to take a shower. You can remove the sheets and gather them together along with the soiled towels; I’ll put it all in the washing machine when I come back, okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

When David comes out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist because he forgot to take some clothes, he finds Sebastian seated on his bed, wearing David’s jean from the day before quite low on his hips since he’s skinnier than him and the washing machine is already on.

“I-uh I didn’t want to wander around naked but I didn’t want to stain my clothes more since I’ll have to wear them again today. I borrowed yours, I hope you don’t mind.” Sebastian says unsure.

“Yeah, sure, it’s fine. You wanna take a shower too maybe.”

“I don’t want to bother you more.”

“You don’t. Here, wear that when you’re done and we’ll put your clothes to clean when the sheets are in the dryer.” David says, giving Sebastian one of his sweatpants and an undershirt.

“But your dad?”

“Isn’t coming back until a few hours. There’s time for like, a brunch, before he’s back. If you want to, obviously.”

“Would it be considered as our first date?”

“If you want it to.”

“I’d like that yeah.”

“Then go shower and get ready for our first date.”

“I’m not sure it’s an appropriate outfit for a date. The first one even.” Sebastian says, laughing while waving his mate’s clothes.

“I’m not sure we started off quite appropriately anyway.” David replies, smiling to him.

“What? You mean knotting your hook up without warning him is not appropriate? I’m shocked.”

“Still think me as a hook up? That hurts Seby. I thought I was more than that. You knotted me and bit me but it didn’t hurt as much as knowing you still won’t admit I’m your mate.”

“Oh no, Davey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” Sebastian says sliding his harms around David’s waist. “You are my mate. My beautiful, wonderful mate. My perfect mate. I thought I would never find mine and there you are, smart and strong and accepting. Family is out of the way but I can have you and I don’t want anyone else than you.”

“Why family would be out of the way?”

“You think humans are not accepting of homosexuality? That’s because you don’t know how it is for werewolves. Plus we don’t quite have adoption agencies.”

“If family is what you want, we’ll find a way. I-there’s something I’d like to do. Have wanted all night long but we weren’t exactly in the right position for that.”

“What is it?”

Not answering, David puts a hand on Sebastian cheek, tilting his head and leans slowly, giving Sebastian time to back off if he wants to. Sebastian doesn’t; leans even closer, lips slightly parted and they finally kiss, tenderly.

“So much better with you.” David breathes when they part.

“You’ve kissed someone before?” Sebastian asks.

“Kind of, once. A boy at school. I-I took it from him. That’s probably better when the both are willing. Not a mate thing I think, right?”

“I wouldn’t know actually.”

“What?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Are you kidding? Thought you had hooked up with all werewolves of the Scandals.”

“I have. But I never kissed any of them. It-it didn’t feel right to kiss them when I knew they were never going to last.”

“I’m that special then.” David says in wonder.

“You are. Gonna go to the shower now, okay.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sebastian goes to the bathroom and when he comes back, David has made up a brunch for them with what he could find in the fridge and the cupboards. The washing machine has ended its work and he’s loading the sheets into the dryer. It feels so domestic to the young werewolf.

“Hey, so I didn’t know what werewolves eat actually, I hope you’ll find something good for you.”

“We kinda eat just like you. Well, maybe more meat than humans in general, but we don’t eat it raw all the time. Only you know, sushi or tartar, just like you.”

“Not like me, no. No sushi or tartar for me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. But you know what I meant.”

“I know, I was just messing with you.”

“You know, I can imagine that every morning for the rest of my life. I know, it’s been only a night but that, you and I chatting over breakfast, wearing your clothes that smell like you, I can see it for ever. Should be what it feels to find a soul mate.”

“I can see it too. Guess I wouldn’t be that sore every morning though.” David says, wincing a little when he shifts on his chair.

“Sorry about that, I took more time to properly prepare you but I had no way to know it would end up that way.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m very lucky. I think more than you. I got to give myself to my one and true soul mate. And to be true, now that I know how it feels to be knotted, I never want to try and see what it is to have regular sex with regular cock.”

“Does that mean you’ll never want to switch, never want to fuck me.”

“Oh no, I’m totally up to fuck you too if you want it. But we got to switch cause I really want to feel it again. I’m a little disappointed that the whole night thing is only for once. It was such a turn on to be filled again and again with your come, feel it stretch my belly more and more each time.”

“Oh fuck, you’re so kinky, you’re getting me hard again. We’ll have to get a plug because now, you definitely have to fuck me and fill me with your come and I have to keep it inside so you can fuck me again and again until I feel it too.”

“Hell yeah, we have to get one. Scratch that, we have to get two. We need to find a whole week-end to spend together, taking turns to fuck and fill each other. Wanna know how it’d be to fuck you, be inside you while the plug keeps all your hot fucking come inside me, stretching me full of you.”

“Gosh, you’re such a cum slut, I got myself a slutty soul mate. Don’t you dare say again you’re the lucky one. Wouldn’t be for your dad coming home soon, I’d fuck you there and then and knot you again.”

“Maybe he won’t be there so soon, we could…”

“Actually, I think we can’t and I hope you have a back door to let me out because he’s already in the driveway.”

“How do you…”

“Werewolf.” Sebastian only states.

“David, are you home? The meeting ended early, I thought we could… Oh, hello.” Paul says walking into the kitchen.

“Uh, hi dad. I… This is Sebastian, he is… well, he is…” David hesitates not quite knowing how to introduce Sebastian exactly.

“He’s your… boyfriend?”

David looks at Sebastian questioningly and the werewolf just extends his hand to Paul.

“Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you mister Karofsky. Actually, I hope to be more than his boyfriend. I sure hope I’ll get to call him my husband one day.”

“Get my son to be happy and you’ll have my benediction son.”

“That’s what I intend to do now, every day of my life mister Karofsky.”

“Please, call me Paul.”

“Paul.”

“Do I even get to have a say in the matter?” David asks.

“You do. Obviously you do. You can say no to my proposal when I’ll have done it.” Sebastian says, laughing.

"I really like this guy David." Paul says, laughing too. "Even though... I don't think I really wanna know why both the washing machine and the dryer are on now, do I?"

"Probably not." Both boys answer, blushing a deep red.

Paul takes a plate, a glass and some cutlery from the cupboards, he seats and serves himself some food from the table.

"So, talk to me about yourself Sebastian." He says with a large smile.


End file.
